What A Night
by Sylyne D. Anhem
Summary: Alrighty... vampire Endymion-Serena fic... have it all planned out, so no worries of me not finishing it...
1. Chapter One

Sylyne D. Anhem  
silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
  
What A Night  
Romance/Supernatural  
Rated: R  
  
Alright minna... this fic has already been planned, the whoooole storyline   
and everything... well... not everything... but pretty much... the ending and   
all... so writer's block is a useless excuse, and this fic will be finished   
soon... maybe not today... maybe not tomorrow... but SOMEDAY! *sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please don't..." she whispered, pushing the offending hands off her   
body, turning her head away from his face, the rank scent of his heaving   
breath, "please." One hand fumbled with her shirt, the other with his belt,   
pushing her harder against the rough brick wall. Serena closed her eyes and   
began gasping wildly as panic consumed her body. This couldn't be happening   
to her. This wouldn't happen to her.  
And a moment later it was gone. The pressure of his heavy, drunken   
body on top of hers was gone, and she sobbed frantically, a sense of safety   
like a breath of fresh air overcoming her. And then she looked up.  
A stunningly handsome man stood in the silhouette of the moon,   
clutching the collar of her attacker, raising him into the air, and sucking   
the blood from his neck, limp body jerking catatonically in the air. Her   
saviour (and immediately she questioned naming him this) dropped the   
unconcious body, and turned to face her, black-blue eyes flashing golden,   
even in the deathly darkness.   
"Well, well, well... what have we here?" She cringed at the deep,   
cultured, sensuous voice that was spelling out her doom. He towered above her   
shaking, near-nude form and the tears started again. "Oh, little one, don't   
cry... you look so pitiful..."  
  
Endymion sighed and wondered what he was going to do. Instincts told   
him to kill the girl, she knew too much, had seen too much. His senses told   
him otherwise. Lying there, she looked like a fallen angel, tousled hair   
glowing in the moonlight, ripped clothing barely covering ivory skin, looking   
too damned beautiful and innocent for her own good. Again, he sighed, and   
leaning forward, slightly offended when she shuddered, and lifted her tiny   
body into his arms. Knowing he would regret this, he pushed off into the air. (a.n: Think 'Matrix', final scene.)  
He heard her inhale sharply, and glanced down. Her eyes were closed   
tightly and delicate hands gripped his trenchcoat fearfully. Pouty reddish   
lips were just barely, and his enhanced hearing made out "This can't be   
happening... this can't be happening..."  
"Oh, little one, but it is..."   
Lips stilled, and quaking eyelids slowly opened to reveal sky blue   
eyes shimmering with tears. Their gazes caught until his drifted lower, to   
her pale, exposed neck. He could see the pulse throbbing in her neck, feel   
the blood pulsating through his veins, in synch with her own. His fangs   
became elongated and the lust came over him. The girl in Endymion's arms   
whimpered, as if she read his mind, and this idea brought him back to reality.   
He was supposed to be saving this girl, not dealing her a crueller fate than   
the rapist in the alleyway could have. He looked away, and was pleased to   
find they were floating near the balcolny of his penthouse. Landing, he   
willed the french doors open and proceeded into his elegant and elaborately   
decorated bedroom.  
  
She was jarred as her feet came in contact with footing again, and   
her head swivelled around as she attempted to ascertain where exactly she   
was.   
"My... you are gorgeous."   
That voice was seducing her again, and she stumbled dizzily around   
the room, "Who... who are you?"  
"I am called Endymion... but you, little one, can call me anything   
you want." She focussed on him, inspecting his face, body, teeth.  
"What are you?"  
"You might call me a vampire."   
She paled. "Well? Are you going to suck my blood?"  
Looking taken aback, he smirked, "Don't you think I would've done   
that back in the alleyway where I could've disposed of your body?" He stalked   
towards her, and she backed into a rather large, circular bed, covered in   
black, silk sheets. Serena's eyes followed his hand, as he reached out to   
brush some hair out of her eyes.  
"And you, little one, beautiful one? What is your name?" Those eyes   
were watching her, judging her, lusting after her.  
"Serena," she whispered, unsure of this entire situation, "what are   
you going to do to me?"  
"Well... Serena," he tested her name, enjoying the sound of it on   
his tongue, and ran his palms lightly over her shoulders, "that depends on   
just what you'll let me do..."  
  
  
  
  
Alright... what do you think?  
  
  
  
  
§ylyne.  
silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
What A Night  
  
Rating: R  
Romance/Supernatural  
  
  
Um, wow... fastest postings I've ever done...  
  
Remember! The more reviews you give me, the faster I post! Looka that, two in  
two days! Amazing, ind't it? :))))  
  
  
  
  
FREEZE. Time paused as Serena's mind took this moment to call her   
back to reality:  
You are in the home of a vampire. Albeit very sexy, gorgeous,   
seductive vampire, but a vampire all the same. Now. Is this a good or a bad   
thing?  
She smirked at him. Suddenly everything didn't seem so terrifying. If   
he WAS going to kill her, he would've done it in the alleyway - logic had   
brought her senses back. "Yeah right, dracula! You think just 'cause you   
saved my ass back there, I'm going to fall all over you? What, you think   
you're some sort of sex go-" she gulped in a breath of air as he took one   
step closer, ensuring that their chests were pressed against each other,   
"-god?" and even now her voice trembled, as his head dipped, lips trailing   
over her neck, seducing her with his mouth, his breath, his hands rubbing her   
waist enticingly.   
  
"Not so smart now, are we, little one?" he chuckled against her   
collarbone, hesitating to plant a kiss on the bone there. She shivered and he   
revelled in her excitement. He licked her neck, enjoying the taste of her   
skin, and was shocked when she pushed him away. Looking down at her, he found   
her eyes blazing up at him.  
"No."   
He beamed down at her. "Impressive. Not many would be able to do what   
you're doing right now."   
And she, the feisty little girl that she was (and indeed, she was   
quite young), stuck out her chin at him, "Yeah, well, I never make a living   
from doing what other people want."  
Endymion raised his eyebrows and reached out to take her hand. "Come   
along then, Serena," he felt the thrill go through her just as he said her   
name, "let's go." He led her out of his room, and down the stairs to his   
kitchen. "Coffee?"   
  
She stared at him, speechless. This was undoubtedly the most warped   
night of her life. From almost being raped (had it really been less than a   
half hour ago?) to meeting Endymion, to him almost taking her to bed with   
him... the thought of rape came back to her, and nausea ravaged her system.   
"I think... I'm gonna be sick."  
He looked at her, worried, and proceeded to push her towards a rather   
large bathroom. She only had moments to notice the gorgeous white marble   
jacuzzi bath before she saw the porcelain toilet bowl for a full fifteen   
minutes. Kneeling behind her, he stroked her hair and rubbed her back   
soothingly. Finally, after she was sure her throat was raw and stomach empty,   
she fell backwards against him. Carefully, Endymion washed her face with cool   
water, brushing her long golden hair out of her eyes.  
"He... he was going to..."   
Eyes filled with sadness, he shook his head and kissed her forehead.   
"No, sweetheart, noone will ever get the chance to hurt you again." Pulling   
her up into his arms, he carried her as if she was weightless back to the   
living room, and seated her on the black plush sofa. Covering her in a throw,   
he returned to the kitchen, and returned moments later with a mug of hot   
chocolate, thick, with extra foam.   
Sitting beside her, he helped her drink it down. "So. Let's review   
your life before tonight, my sweet Serena."   
She smiled weakly. "My name is Serena Usagi Tsukino. I am twenty-four   
and a science-fiction/fantasy author," she laughed a little, "and, oddly   
enough, several of my novels have been about, well, vampires..." He smirked,   
knowing this would prove to be an amusing topic. "My parents are from Japan,   
but they moved to Toronto when they were married. They then moved here, to   
Montreal, where they had me. I went to a prestigious, expensive university,   
only to dismay my parents by becoming something as petty as a writer..." By   
now, she looked thoroughly exhausted. He smiled tenderly, still quite unsure, and quite shaken, as to why he felt such a compassion for this girl.  
"Alright. Time to sleep. Where do you live?" As tempting as keeping   
her captive in his bedroom might be (and he grinned lecherously at this   
thought, observing her lithe, supple body), he decided to return her home.  
She stifled a yawn, "At the corner of Rue de Cartier and   
Ste Bernard's... fourth floor, apartment 13."  
"Good. Everything will work out wonderfully, little one. You'll see." He smiled endearingly at her slumbering form and they vanished into the night.  
  
  
Alright. Review/Email, do your stuff.  
  
  
§ylyne.  
silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter Three

Author: Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
What A Night  
Rated: R  
Romance/Supernatural  
  
  
  
:/   
Normally, I hate criticism, constructive or otherwise, my pathetic ego just   
can't handle it. But now I have to agree with the reviewer who said it   
seemed "rushed". I wrote that chapter last night, in an attempt to just get   
it posted, and I was rushed, and it really showed in my writing. I apologize,   
and promise that future chapters, though they will not be posted as quickly,   
will be more carefully written. I appreciate the constructive criticism,   
because I'm disappointed in the quality of my writing in the second chapter.   
Personally, I liked the first chapter, but the second is just... moody, I   
guess, you could say...  
  
Anyhow, I'll try harder to make sure my next chapter makes more sense.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Serena groaned and rolled over. Mentally, she thanked god she was   
able to sleep in, and avoid the harsh beeping of alarm clocks and 6 AM wake   
up calls. All she had to do was check in with her editor once a week to let   
her know how the latest book was going. And right now, she was glad she   
didn't have to get up till at least twelve... that gave her... she checked   
the clock on her bedside table. Two hours ago. Greaaat.  
She flipped over again, and tumbled out of bed, a massive bundle of   
comforters and sheets.   
"Ohhhhhhh..." Serena groaned, "What did I drink??" She thought over   
the events of the night before and slammed her head against her bed. "No way.   
Noooo freakin' way. Just some horribly bizarre nightmare caused by overdose   
on something... Yes. Yes. Yes, that must be it." Glancing down, she noted   
that she was wearing pyjamas, further supporting her theory that the eerie   
memories of the previous evening were just dreams. Hurling the blankets back   
onto her bed, she stumbled out of her bedroom.  
Oddly enough, her usually messy apartment was spotless. Dizzily, she   
made her way to the kitchen and chugged one of the many bottles of ice water   
she kept stocked in her fridge. Grabbing a stale donut from a near-empty Tim   
Hortons box, she headed towards her laptop. The screensaver, a multicoloured   
box danced across the screen, and as she touched the mouse, causing it to   
vanish, the words, "A dream is an answer to a question we haven't learned how   
to ask." appeared.  
A tic started at the corner of her eye, "Damn, I need more sleep."   
She retreated to her bedroom.  
  
  
Four hours later... (btw, I love this scene! I have it pictured in my mind   
and it's so cool!)  
  
Dusk set in and Serena rolled over, glancing out the window to note   
the sky tinged with orange behind her view of highrises. She smiled meekly   
and hugged the blankets, snuggling deeper into the nest she had made for   
herself.  
  
"Oh, now don't tell me you slept all day." The opposite side of her   
bed sunk down, and Serena, despite the horrified feeling that ran through   
her, kept her eyes closed and yanked a pillow over her head.  
"If I can't see you, you're not really here..." she muttered and   
heard a dark chuckle, wincing at how easily that voice could pierce her   
defenses. A hand penetrated her wall of blankets, long fingers running   
through her hair, massaging the back of your neck.  
"Still don't believe I'm here?" he whispered into her ear, warm   
breath brushing her cheek. Serena groaned, rolled over and shoved the sheets   
off her face. Endymion smiled down at her, face shadowy and dark, fangs   
glinting in the twilight.   
"Oh, damn you!" she berated. His hand remained on her neck, the pad   
of his thumb running along the curve of her throat. She swallowed, becoming   
nervous.  
"Too late." he leaned forward, grin ever-widening. "Serena."  
"Um... yeah?"  
"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"  
It seemed such a monotonous phrase, so absurdly normal, that she   
burst into laughter. Endymion furrowed his coal-black eyebrows, lips pressing   
together in mild offense. "Sure," she giggled, "sure, I will. After all, why   
not? Why not go out with a vampire?"  
A smirk that held a sense of irony formed at his mouth. "I assure   
you, little one, we make the best dates." He grinned and his elongated   
incisors sent a chill down her spine, reminding her just how serious the   
situation was.  
Tossing the heavy quilts off the bed, she sat up and ran a hand   
through her hair. "So. Where to?"  
"How about The Pulse?"   
"The PULSE??" Serena gaped at Endymion. The Pulse was an exclusive   
restaurant-club, and only the city's elite made it there. "You can get into   
the pulse?"  
"You'd be amazed by the strings," he tugged on a golden lock of hair,   
"I can pull, little Serena."  
"I don't have anything to wear to The Pulse of all places! I don't   
have anything I can wear to McDonalds!"  
He raised several bags into the air, attractive store labels   
decorating them. Donna Karen, Tiffany's, Victoria's Secret. She, in turn,   
raised her eyebrows before snatching the bags away from him. Diving into one   
of them she discovered a lacy spaghetti-strapped black knee-length number,   
slit reaching mid-thigh. Her eyes widened tremulously. "This isn't a dress!   
It's lingerie!"  
He smiled a wicked, toothy leer. "No," he declared, reaching for one   
of the other bags and retrieving a small mass of material, "THIS is   
lingerie." He handed it to her, a racy silver sheer teddy, whose sole purpose   
was obviously to reveal and emphasize everything it barely covered. She   
gasped and sent him a scandalized look.   
"I can't wear this stuff in public!"   
"Well... we could stay here and you could model it privately for   
me..."  
A slap resounded throughout the room and he smothered a laugh. Ah,   
life would be interesting.  
  
  
  
'Course, by now "last night" was a couple weeks ago or somethin'... so...   
sorry? :) Please read and review, it's the reviews that make me write faster!   
And btw, yes it is a bit unrealistic that she would just allow him to waltz   
into her life and tell him everything, etc, etc, etc... but isn't a vampire   
unrealistic anyhow? Come on, I gotta have a bit of surrealism....  
  
§ylyne.  
  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter Four

§ylyne D. Anhem  
silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
What A Night  
Rated: R  
  
Here we go again...  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
"Honestly, aren't you even going to leave while I get ready?" Serena   
pursed her lips in frustration.  
"Should I?" Endymion smiled angelically at her from his position on   
the corner of her bed as she proceeded to gather up the shopping bags he had   
so unceremoniously deposited on her bed. Gazing down at him, he looked so   
boyishly innocent; it somehow amazed her how trusting she could be towards a   
vampire who could kill her a matter of seconds. She brushed this thought away,  
disliking the sense of uncertainty it sent her. She shook herself out of her   
revery.   
"Well, yes. I'm not getting dressed until you get out. To the living   
room, at the very least."   
"Who said anything about getting dressed? As long as you get   
undressed, it's fine by me..."  
She whirled around. That was another thing. The sexual innuendoes he   
had taken up firing at her. He beamed up at her, desire, mischief, and   
seduction dancing in his eyes, obviously something he enjoyed. "That's it.   
Out." she pointed, annoyedly, at her bedroom door, and he sighed and levered   
himself up off the bed and sauntered out to laze on her couch. She groaned in  
irritation at the way he looked, like a model, prepared and positioned,   
awaiting a photographer to start shooting.  
"Don't worry, honey, I'll give you a real reason to groan tonight..."   
he called to her, laughing silently as her cheeks flushed a scorching red and  
turned on her heel to stomp back into her room.  
  
  
Endymion lounged casually in Serena's living room, head pillowed on   
a gold tassled cushion. Her taste in decor was actually quite remarkable,   
dramatic blacks and burgundys, with golden-framed mirrors and paintings,   
sconces, and pillows, deep, powerful colours that held mystery in the very   
design. He grinned. It resembled his apartment.   
He heard her approach her door, and take a breath, and readied   
himself. She swung the heavy oak door open and stood there, like a mannequin   
on display for him. Thick golden hair hung in soft curls on her shoulders,   
held back by silver clips, and the black dress he had given her fit like a   
second, velvety skin, and he wondered how she could be possibly wearing the   
negligee beneath. On her feet were black stilletto heels, long straps   
twisting and wrapping around killer legs. A silver-and-black velvet torque   
was wrapped around her slim throat, framing a silver, diamond-studded moon,   
and her make-up was simple, silver-gold eyeshadow, blood red lipstick and a   
hint of blush to improve her naturally too-pale cheeks.  
He gaped. That was the only word that could possibly describe his   
expression of astonishment. A wicked look appeared on his face and he moved   
from the couch to Serena faster than he could imagine, arms somehow coiled   
around her body, pressing her firmly against him. His nose touched hers, and   
her eyes widened incredulously as he tilted his head and whispered into her   
ear,  
"I want you."  
Serena looked shocked and lifted delicate hands to press lightly   
against his chest, pushing him away slowly. "Endymion. Don't..." she warned,   
but she could already see his eyes focussing in on her lips, as he dipped his   
head so his mouth captured hers. She closed her eyes and allowed him to   
continue kissing her, without response for several seconds before breaking   
away, "Alright, let's go."  
He stared at her, irate at her indifference. Roughly, he took her arm   
in his and they proceeded towards the door, Endymion's now fowl mood hovering   
over them like a raincloud. It infuriated him that he could want her so much   
and she could feel such apathy toward him. Serena sighed and turned him to   
face her, reaching up and pulling his head down for a soft kiss. "Happy now?"  
He practically glowed. "You want me." (a.n: I debated adding a little  
:) at the end of that sentence, but decided that showed just how much of a   
techie geek I am...) She laughed and they headed downstairs.  
  
His full lips curved into a smile at her astonishment as his sleek,   
black Jaguar sped down the strip and screeched to the halt in front of The   
Pulse, and then an even broader smile as she simply stared at the glowing   
violet letters spelling out the club's name. Several valets rushed toward   
Endymion's car, with cries of "Sir! Let me get the door for you, sir!" "That   
won't be necessary sir, we'll take care of everything!" as if people had   
been waiting their lives for him to arrive.   
Endymion wrapped a possessive arm around Serena's slim shoulders,   
eyes warning off the plethora of males who had immediately taken notice of   
her. He breathed into her ear, lips touching her earlobe, "I almost regret buying that outfit for you..." and then glanced down at her lace-covered body, "but then again... maybe not."  
Crushed against him, Serena opened her mouth and then closed it again,   
feeling revealed, and well, almost naked under his determined eyes.   
"Come. Let's meet people." He led her up onto the restaurant platform  
and quickly found a table, taken up by four men whose appearances were near   
equal to Endymion's. A tall platinum-haired vampire sat adjacent to a shorter  
blonde man with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Accompanying them was another,  
with curly strawberry-blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, and finally, a vamp   
with long dark brown hair and a foreboding disposition. "Malachite, Jedeite,   
Zoicite, and Nephlite, this is Serena."   
They took her in. Inspected her clothes, face, body (Jedeite's eyes   
lingering longer than the rest on her body, much to Endymion's annoyance),   
neck, and finally they finished on her teeth, frozen in a nervous   
open-mouthed smile.  
"Endymion! She's mortal!" came Malachite's cry of surprise.  
"Of course."  
"Well, well, well," came Jedeite's self-satisfied commentary, "our   
Endy lowered himself to a mortal... how... fascinating..."  
Endymion growled at Jedeite and backhanded him upside the head.   
"Quiet, you. Make sure everyone knows she's to stay untouched. Everyone."  
Zoicite raised his eyebrows, "You haven't marked her?"  
"Not... properly. But the pendant should be enough to ward most off."   
"Ah," Nephlite, apparently feeling left out, added, "Most. Not all."  
"Well, that's why I just explicitly told you to warn them all."  
A resounding groan of exasperation arose from the table.  
  
  
Serena simply stood and listened, feeling sort of oppressed as they   
all ignored her. 'Marked??' Endymion finally silenced his friends and smiled   
warmly at her, caressing her small hand which remained clutched in his.   
"Well. Shall we proceed to eat more... privately?"  
Her impatience with Endymion's subliminal orders was growing. She   
pursed her lips and allowed him to pull her across the room to a dim corner   
with a table for two, set so those who dined there were forced to sit next to  
each other, and not across.  
"What would you like for supper? I suggest the filet mignon."  
"Oh, you suggest, do you? Well, Endymion, I do wish you'd stop   
suggesting things!" she exploded, her anger overflowing, "You've been dragging  
me around ever since you met me, ordering me around with your little   
'suggestions', and I'm damned sick of it!"  
He stared at her, mouth barely parting, eyebrows raising with her   
voice.  
"And that's another thing! Stop acting like I'm some stupid child you  
have to humour! You want to kiss me like an adult, you'd better fucking   
treat me like one! You are insufferable!" With that, Serena abruptly stood up,  
her chair being tossed backwards, and stormed (wearily, on the five inch   
heels) out of the restaurant, leaving the astonished vampire behind.  
  
  
  
Yup... there ya go... once again, please don't criticize me! If you don't   
like it, keep it to yourself, I'd rather live in my little bubble of   
happiness thinking everyone loves me...  
  
  
§ylyne.  
silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter Five

What A Night  
§ylyne D. Anhem  
  
Rated R  
Romance/Supernatural  
  
  
Sorry this took so long... *sigh* It's a stressful year...  
  
I'm looking for two particular fics: one in which Serena/Usagi is a thief and  
Darien/Mamoru (a detective) is assigned to catch her... I think it takes   
place in Russia? It's a rather old fic but extremely good, probably rated   
R... I think Serena dresses as a hooker and drugs a guy in it... The second   
fic is one where Endymion and his generals attack the moon kingdom, and kill   
all the queens of the Inner Planets. Serena is known as Sere and all the   
girls have different names... the generals have to hunt them down after they   
escape and eventually fall in love with them. Anyhow, if anyone who can tell   
me where I can find these fics or who they're written by or what they're   
called, it would be greatly appreciated.   
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Serena stomped down the street, or as much as she could in the heels   
she was wearing, muttering to herself, "Stupid lousy vampires... thinks he   
can tell me what to do... I'll show him..." Turning, sharply, she slammed one   
foot on the road, long, curvy legs spread, and waved frantically, "TAXI!" and   
was slightly startled to hear three screech to a halt behind her. Glancing   
over her shoulder, she noted the drivers gaping at her, noted her appearance,   
blushed and shuffled over to the nearest car.  
"Uh... corner of Rue de Carte and Ste Bernard's?"  
"Oui, madamoiselle!" her driver beamed eagerly at her. Serena groaned   
and smacked her hand against her forehead.  
  
Finally arriving home, she threw the painful shoes on the floor,   
"... thinks he can buy me clothes and win me over... stupid asshole..."   
Ripping off the skintight dress, she made her way to the bedroom, "what am I,   
his servant? Come on... I'm supposed to jump when he calls?" Flopping onto   
her bed, she mumbled some more into her pillow before reaching over the side   
to drag up some blankets. Feeling the sensation of cotton against silk, she  
realized she was still wearing the teddy he had bought her. Serena sighed and   
screamed, kicking and pounding the mattress.  
"Temper, temper."  
Snarling, Serena jerked her head up to see her favourite vampire   
sitting on her windowsill. "You."  
"Well, I got to see you in that lingerie after all." he grinned,   
wryly, and rather shakily, eyeing the expression on her face. "You know, you   
look fantastic when you're mad. I'd almost suspect you were a vampire, what   
with the power you can wield just by being angry."  
She growled, and he looked rather discerned, but continued with his   
easy banter. "I know you want me, but do I have to fend you off?"  
"Endymion..." and he shuddered at the darkly evil tone of voice, but   
continued to leer at her as she slipped off the bed and towards him, "why   
don't you jump off a bridge?" Forcefully, Serena shoved her unwelcome visitor   
out the window. Endymion laughed and caught himself, floating in mid-air.   
"Come now, Serena... beautiful one... ma belle Serena... kawaii   
Usagi... bella Serenita..." He levitated through the still-open window and reached toward her,   
murmuring her name in multiple languages.   
"Oh no, Endy. You're not pulling that stuff on me anymore." Serena   
shook her head warily and backed away from him, completely aware of the lust   
dancing in his eyes.  
"What 'stuff', Serena? And I don't order you around. I simply decide   
what's best for you," his smile had now vanished and his hand reached to   
touch her hair. Serena batted his hand away.   
"Since when is it your job to decide what's best for me?"  
"Since I know you. Serena, you may not realize it, but it's very...   
dangerous for you to know me... to know about vampires," he dodged her hand   
and ran his hand through her long hair, "and you need my protection."   
"Well," and she pushed him away, "maybe I shouldn't know you then."  
Endymion stared at her. His eyes flickered with momentary fear, then   
a returning confidence. "That's not a possibility."  
"Oh, it's not, is it? It's not!? Endymion, that's it. Get out. And   
don't ever come back here. You are no longer welcome here." she glared at him   
and pointed at the window. He looked infuriated.   
"Serena. You don't mean this."  
"Like hell!"  
"You know you don't," leaning forward, he brushed his lips across her   
cheek, and she went weak-kneed, melting, "but if that's what you think you   
want..." and he vanished.  
Serena frowned and stamped her foot. "DAMN IT, ENDYMION!" Completely   
frustrated, she threw herself onto the bed. He reappeared.  
"I told you you didn't mean it."  
"Alright... maybe I was just a little tiny bit insanely annoyed...   
but really, Endymion, I need to think for myself; you pushing me around in   
driving me mad..."  
"Poor darling..." he gently smiled down at her, "alright... I'll try   
and not be so... protective..."  
"And possessive..."  
"That, I can do nothing about." Tiredly, Serena smiled at his words   
and shifted under the sheets. Carefully closing the drapes and tying them   
shut, Endymion slid into bed next to her. She started as he touched her   
shoulder, gently kissing it, his fingers running over the silky teddy.   
"Please Endymion... don't... it's too soon after..." she shivered.  
He smiled faintly, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't   
worry, I won't be here in the morning. For now just sleep." Pressing his   
fingertips against her temple, he felt her head drop into a deep sleep. "Yes,  
Serena. You do need my protection. Almost as much as I need you."  
  
  
'Carmen glanced up, a stricken look on her face, to find a   
fantastically beautiful man towering over her. She wiped the tears off her   
flushed cheeks, "Who... who are you?"  
"I have been referred to as an angel of the night," he smiled   
wickedly down at her, fangs glimmering in the dim light...'  
  
Serena sighed and continued typing. Now that she had experienced the   
real thing, all the vampire-fantasy novels she had buried her mind in paled   
in comparison. Ah well, at least she had something to base her own stories   
on. She had not seem Endymion for several days (not that she minded or   
anything) and she had focussed on her writing. Around 5 o'clock, she was   
jerked out of her thoughts when her front door swung up, and Rei Hino   
strutted in.   
"Well, Serena, you will never guess what happened to me today--"   
Rei's violet-blue eyes suddenly fastened on Serena, then darted around her   
apartment. Wearing a short, silk, chinese-style scarlet dress with black   
dragons twisting around it, long dark hair in a french twist, and wearing   
spike-heeled red pumps, Rei was the epitome of sexual confidence. But now   
she was inspecting Serena's flat like a bloodhound, and her friend's heart   
sunk as she awaited the brunette's synopsis. "SERENA TSUKINO! You bitch! You   
met a man! And not only that, a gorgeous man! And he was in your room!   
And... well, there's something else, but I can't figure that out yet... but   
really! How could you not tell me!?! Or invite me over!?!"  
Stepping away from her laptop, Serena threw herself, exasperatedly   
onto the couch. "Rei, I don't know what you're talking abou--" She was   
interrupted by the entrance of Endymion and Jadeite. Letting out a rather   
unintelligible scream, she rolled over, pounding and kicking the couch and   
burying her face in one of the throw pillows.  
Rei glanced at her friend with mild amusement before narrowing her   
eyes at Endymion and Jadeite. Taking in their figures, she smirked, before   
proceeding to pick up another pillow and beat Serena over the head with it,   
"Serena! You lying bitch!"   
Endymion removed the pillow from Rei's hands, mid-air, and, tossing   
it into a closet, took a seat on the armchair at the end of the couch,   
adjacent to Serena's muffled face. Rei gave up and sat down in the love seat   
by the windows, and surveyed Serena's visitors.  
"Well? Is there going to be an introduction?" she quipped,   
impatiently.  
Serena lifted her head and waved weakly at her guests, "Endymion and   
Jadeite, meet Rei Hino. Rei, Endymion and Jadeite." She proceeded to return   
to eating the cushion.   
Jadeite, now the only person remaining standing seated himself next   
to Rei, winking suggestively at her, "Ah, the magnificent Rei Hino... I've   
heard stories about you."  
"Well, Jadeite, that's just amazing," she flashed a brilliant smile   
back at him, "'cause I've never heard a word about you." Her lavender eyes   
stared dangerously into his ice-blue ones and the blonde-haired man gulped   
under the penetrating gaze.  
  
Endymion, meanwhile, regarding his friend's new acquaintance with   
mild interest, allowed one hand to drift carelessly into Serena's hair,   
massaging her scalp. A soft moan rose up from Serena's throat and she rolled over for air and allowed him to continure rubbing her head. Endymion quickly moved onto the couch, lifting her head into his lap. "You are far too tense."  
"I'm only tense since you've come around."   
  
"So, you're a priestess aren't you, Ms Hino?"   
"In a matter of sorts," she responded cooly, brushing off Jadeite's   
obvious interest like a piece of lint. In a rare moment of expressiveness,   
she indulged him, "I have minor psychic powers, if you must know."  
He barely flinched at this statement, and Rei was startled at a lack   
of reaction. Narrowing her eyes, she inspected his aura carefully. A burning   
red-orange colour gently surrounded him. But something was different. Whereas   
the average person's aura was white and tinged with another colour, his was   
almost solid... her eyes moved to Endymion, to discover his the exact same   
way, only a glowing iridescent black.   
"What... what's wrong with you two?" Endymion's sharp navy eyes fixed   
on Rei, and Serena rose out of her stupor to gaze at her warily as well...  
  
  
  
  
  
THERE! If you want more, email and harass me for it! It works wonders!  
  
  
§ylyne.  
  
silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks go to Kasia and Sm_Candy for their input and ideas for this and future   
chapters! If you have any ideas, please send them to me! :)  
  
Jadeite slid one arm around Rei's waist, causing her to turn,   
startled, to watch him. "Ah, beautiful, what are you talking about?" he said   
in a soothing voice, "there's nothing wrong with us."  
Rei's eyes clung to his, entranced, almost hypnotized, "Nothing...   
nothing... wrong..." she shook her head quickly, "But there is! What was   
that? What were you just doing to me?? What ARE you? Serena!" She turned   
frantically to stare at her friend in confusion.  
"Rei..." Serena glanced at Endymion, who simply looked at her,   
expressionless, "Rei, calm down. What do you mean? They're just friends of   
mine." She settled herself on her elbows, attempting to sound reassuring.  
"Serena!" Rei sounded infuriated, and pushed herself to her feet to   
glare down at them all. "I can see you. Your auras... they're not normal... I   
know."  
Exasperated, Endymion, blurted out, "Well, that's for damn sure!   
We're vampires."  
Rei stared at the speaker in shock, before laughing nervously.   
Glancing around to see serious faces, she slowly backed away, "Serena... what   
does he mean?" grabbing her friend's arm, she yanked her over to a corner,   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" she hissed, "Vampires?!! Vampires, Serena?!! You   
don't know anything about inhuman forces!"  
"But Reiiii... you do..." Serena smiled up at her friend, twirling   
her hair inanely, "and you wouldn't leave me here defenceless, would you?"   
She pouted.  
Rei glared angrily, before breaking down and sighing, "Fiiiine, fine,   
fine... but you owe me!" Serena shrieked, and leapt at Rei, hugging her and   
kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Jadeite and Endymion stared at the two girls, before the blonde   
remarked "Damn, that's hot."  
  
Returning to the lounge, Rei took a seat in the chair next to the   
couch, leaving Jadeite on the loveseat by himself. He looked rather   
crestfallen, but if Rei noticed she made no comment. Serena returned to the   
couch, stretching out on the part not occupied by Endymion.  
"So. Vampires." Rei's mauve eyes darkened as they inspected Serena's   
guests. "What do you do?"  
Endymion reached one hand out, a long finger touching Rei's bare   
wrist. "Hino Rei. Age 23, birth date February 28th, 1979. Abandoned at your   
grandfather's, your mother's father, temple at age 12, your father is Hino   
Masuno, owner of Masuno Industries, mother, Hino Kiri died at child birth.   
Your father was often away throughout most of your childhood, you were raised   
by a rather stern governess in a mansion in Kyoto. The butler's name was   
Taimimitsu, and from age 6 to 12, he--"   
"STOP." The anger flowed off Rei like a fog, her purply aura becoming   
visible to even Serena, dancing like flames around her.   
"Psychometry." Endymion supplied quietly, "That's what I do."  
Jadeite rose from his seat, and pressed a finger to Rei's paper-white   
cheeks. Immediately she was flooded with a cooling, calming sensation. "You   
don't need to think about that anymore," Jadeite murmured.  
"No..." Rei replied, rather hazily, "I don't..." she smiled dreamily,   
before snapping to attention. The fingers that had only a second ago been   
next to her were drumming themselves on the arm of the loveseat. She hadn't   
seen him move. But that didn't matter, she reminded herself, whatever he had   
done had inflicted such a feeling of tranquility that she smiled blithely,   
eyes drousy, returning to the sleepy happiness Jadeite's powers had caused.   
"So you're telepathic..." she whispered, "like me..." And, oddly enough, he   
was.  
It was several minutes before anyone spoke, and this disturbed Serena,  
even more than the worried sensation in the pit of her stomach created by   
the tips of Endymion's fingers, tracing curling, looping patterns on her   
bare leg.  
Endymion broke the tension. "Well. Ladies. As fun as it is dissecting   
our biological capabilities, I would much prefer to go out. Clubbing. Or   
dining. Or catching a film. Anything." He winked at Serena suggestively.  
Rei looked unsettled before agreeing (still rather unsurely), and   
was quickly followed by Jadeite. Serena pouted a bit, looking overtired. "You   
guys can go ahead... I'm a bit... tired... I need to work on my book s'more..."  
Her heroic visitor fixed his cerulean eyes on her. Studying her,   
watching her, attempting to comprehend exactly what she was thinking, feeling.  
Serena's eyes met his own for a moment before flicking away, apathetically   
staring off in the other direction. Jadeite meanwhile, gazed at Rei. He   
simply turned his head and looked at her. Rei glanced from her friend to each   
of the vampires, noticed Jadeite, and glanced away again, looking back every   
few seconds or so. And he watched her.  
"Darling, would you like me to stay in and cook for you?"  
The fair-haired woman looked up, suspicious at the silky voice and   
term of endearment. "That's okay; you don't have to. Like you said, you want   
to go out." Standing, she made her way to the kitchen, returning with a bowl   
of freshly-washed grapes. Opening the cabinet in her entertainment centre,   
she flicked on tv, and plopped down on the couch.   
"Well then... I guess we'll head out." Rei turned towards the door.   
Jadeite turned to Endymion before walking after her.  
"'Dymion? Coming?"  
"Hmmm?" he was struck out of his reverie of watching Serena peel the   
skin off a grape with her teeth, "Oh... no, I think I'll stay here and watch   
some tv with Serena..." Serena now glanced up at him, settling in to watch   
Dilbert.   
"Oh, Endymion, you don't have to do that," she smiled charmingly, "go   
out and have a nice evening with Jadeite and Rei."   
Displeased at being caught in his own trap, Endymion sighed and,   
grabbing his jacket, and followed the bickering pair out the door. He trekked   
along behind them for several blocks before vanishing into a dark alleyway   
and heading in the opposite direction.  
  
Serena sighed and slumped down in the couch. Just being around   
Endymion was sapped her of her energy. Tossing a grape in the air, she made a   
furtile attempt to catch it in her mouth, only to have it bounce off her nose   
and roll across the room. "Damn." Getting up, she slouched across the room to   
retrieve the fallen fruit.   
"Ah. So you're Endymion's latest conquest," an elegantly british   
voice seered her mind. Whipping around, Serena found a tall white-haired man   
standing at her window.  
"Haven't you people ever heard of the do-" she started, but was   
thrown across the room and pinned to a wall before she could finish.   
"Obviously, little one, Endymion spoils you. I am Diamond, and you   
know not proper respect for royalty," in a skittery flickering, he appeared   
in front of her, one hand wrapped forcefully around her neck, keeping her   
lithe body levitated off the ground. "But I can see his interest," carefully   
lifting his fingers off her throat, he inspected the smooth skin. Long white   
fangs pressed against his bottom lip as lust-filled eyes inspected the ivory   
skin and pulsating skin. His head plunged forward and canine teeth drove   
viciously into Serena's neck, ripping furiously at her skin, blood throbbing,   
pulsing into his mouth.  
The scream caught in her mutilated throat, a rent in her mouth that   
was stuck there, and Serena gasped, hyperventilating, tears flooding out of   
her eyes. Finally, it escaped, a pain-filled, shrieking, fearful cry, the   
rush of adrenaline only fueling Diamond's destruction.  
The windows shattered at that moment, and Serena's attacker swung   
around, allowing her to fall to the floor. Floating mid-air, darkness and   
moonlight framing his figure, Endymion glared down at Diamond, hair twisting   
in the air, eyes flashing golden. "Diamond. T'y nom verth p'adrme q'u'quim   
lia renni. Lia." One hand jerked forward, palm opened towards his opponent,   
and as he closed it, Diamond vanished, nothing remaining but ashy dust   
filtering down through the air. (a.n: ha ha! no prolonged fighting!)  
  
The electricity that tingled in the air diminished and Endymion's   
forbiding appearance returned to normal, and he rushed across the room to   
tend to Serena.  
Alright. There ya go. HAPPY NOW!?!!!  
§ylyne. 


End file.
